The technology described in this disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to fabrication of semiconductor devices.
Static random access memory (SRAM) devices are used for various applications where high speed, low power consumption and simple operations are needed. A SRAM device often includes a number of memory cells, and each cell may contain multiple components, such as transistors, active areas of the transistors, conductive lines (e.g., word lines, bit lines), inter-layer connection structures (e.g., vias) and contacts. A SRAM cell often contains a pair of invertors arranged as a latch cell for data storage.